


New Year, Kinda Different Hope

by JoMikealson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hope knows about the merge, Hosie, Josie asks Hope how to stop the merge, Josie learns about the merge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMikealson/pseuds/JoMikealson
Summary: Hope never expected to spend New Years Eve with anyone or to even go to a party. She decides to be different and sees Josie. Josie then learns about a secret her dad has been hiding from her and Lizzie and asks Hope about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got my New Years Eve/New Years story done.

New Year, Kinda Different Hope  
Hope Mikealson never exactly was a person who joined in on parties, especially since her mother died. She knew it was wrong that they had a party the day her mother died, but it was a tradition in New Orleans. So when there was a party for New Years Eve in the school she opted not to go, but decided to go instead. She wore an purple shirt with black skinny jeans and a black blazer with black converse shoes. She then went out the door of her room, but not before saying to herself. ‘I love you mom, dad and I promise I will let people in more, well certain people, but I will be more open.’ 

She found out that the party was in the gym and walked to the gym. When she got to the gym she noticed Josie Saltzman on the dance floor with her sister Lizzie. She smiled and walked over to them. Josie then noticed Hope coming in their direction and smiled gently. She had always wanted to be close with the tribrid, but things were complicated for the both of them.  
Lizzie looked at her sister and said. “I’m going to go get a drink and find M.G.”  
Josie nodded and said. “Okay.”  
Lizzie then walked away from her to get a drink. Hope then came up to Josie, smiled gently and said. “Hi Josie.”  
Josie smiled and said. “Hi Hope, how are you? I know parties aren’t really your thing. But it’s good to see you here..at a party I mean. God I’m sorry I’m kind of a mess right now.”  
Hope frowned slightly and said. “Are you okay Jo?” She didn’t really notice the nickname come out of her mouth, but then she noticed Josie smile and she knew that she would always want to be the one who puts that smile on her face.  
Josie then sighed and said. “Can we get out of here? I’m not really feeling the party today.”  
Hope looked in Josie’s eyes and noticed tears forming. Hope then said. “Sure, I mean I did want to see if I can last five minutes here, but you’re more important to me than lasting five minutes at this party. We can go to my room if you want or go outside.”  
Josie smiled slightly and nodded. Hope smiled softly and held out her hand tentatively unsure if Josie would take her hand or not. Josie them took her hand and smiled softly. They then walked out of the gym. Josie had decided that she wanted to go out to the lake which Hope thought was a great idea and let her lead the way. 

When they got to the lake they sat down on the dock and Hope looked at Josie. “So what’s going on Jo?” She asked the brunette siphon gently. 

Josie then said. “I miss my mom, well both of them. I never thought I would get a chance to know my biological mother, but I did and I loved everything second of it. My mom couldn’t even come to see Lizzie and I on our birthday which sucks, but I guess I need to get used to it.” 

Hope frowned and said. “Josie, I’m so sorry about your biological mother, it’s always hard losing a family member no matter how close you are. I’m also sorry that your mom didn’t come see you on your birthday, but that doesn’t mean you have to get used to not seeing her. You’re amazing and I know that your mom loves you.” 

Josie nodded. She then said. “I’m not sure if I heard my bio mom correctly, but I think something happens to me and Lizzie when we’re twenty two. Then I heard my dad say that my mom is trying to figure it out, a way to stop it I’m guessing.” 

Hope then thought about it and said. “You’re from the Gemini Coven right?” Josie nodded gently. Hope then said. “I read that when a set of twins are born into the Gemini Coven they have to go through a merge when they are twenty two. It seems ridiculous to go through a ritual like that especially if you’re close to your twin.” 

Josie them looked at Hope and said. “What happens when the merge happens?” 

Hope sighed and said. “The weaker twin is absorbed in the stronger twin and dies. The stronger twin gets their powers.” 

Josie gasped softly and teared up. Hope held Josie close and said. “I’m so sorry, I know how much you love Lizzie.” 

Josie then said. “I can’t lose Lizzie, I just can’t. Even though we have our differences we’re inseparable.” 

Hope nodded. She then remembered something else she read and said. “I also remember reading about a siphon becoming a hybrid. His name was Kai Parker.” 

Josie’s eyes widened and said. “Dad told me that Kai is my uncle. So maybe there is a loophole after all.” 

Hope looked at her and said. “What are you thinking Jo.” Hope then heard cheers and a count down. Josie heard the count down as well.  
10  
9  
8  
Josie then leaned in to Hope and saw how beautiful her blue eyes were. Josie then said. “Hope, I have always liked you, but when things got complicated for Lizzie I had to be the big sister that I am and help her out. I didn’t realize that I would be distant with you and I’m sorry. I fell in love with you after you helped me save Lizzie from the gargoyle, but then I kissed Rafael and I was confused. I mean I was only trying to siphon some magic out of him, but I kinda liked it so I kept my distance from both of you. Then you gave me this talisman and helped save my life on my birthday and I cannot thank you enough for it. What I’m trying to say is I love you Hope Mikealson, the good, the bad, and the wolf.”  
7  
6  
5  
Hope then said. “Really? You love the wolf?” She giggled and added. “I never thought I would hear someone say they love the wolf in me.”  
4  
3  
2  
Josie smiled gently and said. “I do, and I mean it.” Hope then leaned in and said. “I love you too Josie.”  
1  
As Hope and Josie kissed they heard fireworks going off. Hope then pulled away and smiled at the brunette. She then said. “Will you be my girlfriend?” 

Josie smiled and nodded. Hope smiled and kissed her lips softly, then pulled away and kissed her forehead gently. Hope then realized that there was more to Josie’s thought than being in love with Hope, even though this was the best years eve ever. “What else is on your mind love?” She asked her girlfriend gently. 

Josie then sighed and took a deep breath. She looked at her beautiful girlfriend who had nothing but love and understanding in her eyes. She then let Hope take her hands in hers and decided that she was ready for whatever happened next. “Hope, I want you to turn me.” She said.

Hope’s eyes widened and she said. “Wait are you sure you want me to turn you? We just got together, and I’m not sure what your dad would thinking about this.” 

Josie nodded and said. “I’m sure Hope. If I don’t do this then I could possibly die, for good or lose my sister for good, but if I do I won’t lose my sister and if I do die, then I will still be able to come back to life and live a happy life with you. But I understand if you don’t want to do it now, we do have a few more years until we have to really worry about this. Plus this a decision only I can make, not my dad. And there is no one I trust more than you.” 

Hope took a deep breath, nodded gently and said. “Okay, I will turn you. I just got you and I already can’t bear the thought of losing you, and even though your dad will probably kill me, he probably didn’t think of this.” 

Josie looked at her girlfriend and nodded. Hope then said. “How about we go to my room? That way if you wanted to be turned tonight I could watch over you and make sure you’re okay.” Josie smiled and nodded. They stood up and walked to the school. 

When they got inside they went into Hope’s room. Once Hope closed the door she was incredibly nervous about turning her girlfriend into a hybrid, or quite possibly a tribrid. Josie then looked at her girlfriend and said. “I love you Hope, I trust you with my heart and my life.” 

Hope nodded and smiled gently. She then got a cup from her little chest that she had in her room and a knife out of her drawer and made a cut in her arm. She then grabbed the cup and let some of the blood fall into the cup. When she knew she had enough blood in there for Josie to drink before she ‘died’ she put a bandage on her arm and gave Josie the cup. “You’re going to need to drink this before I do anything to ‘kill’ you.” She said.

Josie nodded and drank the cup. Hope took another deep breath and said. “Are you absolutely sure you want to turn right now? Now that you have my blood in your system I think you’ll be okay.” 

Josie nodded and said. “I’m sure. Trust me.”  
Hope nodded and said. “Happy New Year Josie.” Josie smiled and said. “Happy New Year Hope.” 

Later that day Josie woke up with a thirst for blood. Hope woke up next to her girlfriend and took off her bandage. Josie looked at her girlfriend hesitant about drinking her blood afraid of her self control. 

Hope smiled slightly and said. “JoJo, if you don’t drink my blood you’ll become unstable. My dad told me about a few of his hybrid sires becoming unstable because they didn’t drink his blood.” 

Josie nodded and drank some of Hope’s blood.  
She smiled and nodded. “You’re right I do feel better. Hope smiled and said. “Good. Now to make sure that my research was correct, I need you to do a simple spell.” 

Josie nodded and lit a candle that was on Hope’s desk. Hope smiled brightly and said. “It worked!” 

Josie smiled brightly as well and said. “It really worked! Thank you for trusting me babe. It really means a lot to me.” 

Hope continued smiling and said. “Thank you for trusting me. I love you more than you know and your trust in me means the world to me.” She then frowned slightly and said. “How are we going to tell your parents and your sister?” 

Josie kissed her cheek softly and said. “We’ll tell them later today.” 

Hope nodded and kissed her cheek gently. Josie smiled and kissed her lips softly. Hope smiled in the kiss and responded with a softness that made Josie’s heart melt. Josie knew that with Hope by her side they could face anything, especially the new monsters they had each week.


	2. The Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie tell Lizzie and Alaric about being together and Josie becoming a hybrid which doesn’t go too well for Alaric. Josie feels hurt and betrayal from him and her ex girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait..but without further ado, the reactions! Dun dun duuun! *totally doing the effects*

 

A New Year, Kinda Different Hope Chapter 2

To say Hope was nervous about telling Josie’s family about turning Josie into a hybrid would be an understatement, she was terrified. She was afraid that Dr. Saltzman would literally kill her for ‘killing’ Josie. She was also worried if Lizzie would kill her as well. She didn’t know for sure, but she knew that Lizzie really cared about Josie.

During one of the classes that Josie and Hope had together Hope had written in her journal a little note to Josie. Hope got Josie a journal that allows them to communicate without talking. “Do you want to talk to your dad and Lizzie during your free period?” Hope wrote.

Josie smiled and wrote. “Yeah, though I’m incredibly nervous. Are you sure my dad will be okay with this? And Lizzie?”

Hope smiled gently and wrote. “I know babe, but I think we can handle it, you’re a Saltzman, and I’m a Mikealson, we can handle anything. Especially when we’re together.”

Josie then said to herself. ‘Maybe one day I’ll be a Mikealson.’ She wrote it down unaware that while she was thinking about it she wrote it. Hope then looked at what her girlfriend wrote and smiled. ‘She’d really want to be a Mikealson? Spend the rest of her life with me?’ She then wrote. “Do you really want to be a Mikealson one day?”

Josie then read it and blushed. “I do, you understand me more than anyone else, well besides Lizzie, but yes I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that is if you want.”

Hope giggled softly and wrote. “Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you, though it is a little early to be proposing JoJo.”

Josie blushed and wrote. “Well I’m not exactly proposing to you now am I.”

Hope shrugged and wrote. “I suppose not, but I would still say yes.”

Josie smiled and wrote. “So would I, Hope.” Hope smiled brightly and put that in the back of her mind. They bell then rang for their class to be over and the couple walked out of the classroom. Hope took Josie’s hand gently and pulled her in close. Josie smiled and kissed her lips softly. “I love you Hope.”

Hope smiled and said. “I love you too Josie.”

They walked to Alaric’s office with determination and a little bit of nervousness. When they got to Alaric’s office Josie knocked on the door. When they heard. “Enter.”

Josie opened the door. Alaric smiled at the couple and said. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

Josie took a deep breath and said. “I need to tell you and Lizzie something.”

Alaric nodded and said. “Of course honey, you know I’m always here to listen to you right?”

Josie nodded. Just as Alaric was going to send a note for Lizzie to come to his office she shows up. “Hey dad, Josie.” She then saw Hope and said. “What’s Hope doing here Jo?”

Hope smiled ruefully and said. “Hi Lizzie.” Lizzie sighed and said. “Hi Hope.”

Alaric then said. “Okay so now that Lizzie is here what’s going on Josie?”

Josie then took another deep breath after realizing that her dad has been keeping this secret from her and Lizzie since they were getting attacked by the monsters here.

Josie then said. “First things first, Hope is my girlfriend Lizzie that’s why she’s here and second, dad I know about the merge.” Alaric’s and Lizzie’s eyes widened, Alaric’s because Josie knew about the merge that could happen when they were twenty two and Lizzie’s because her sister is dating the tribrid.

“What!?” They said in unison.

Hope sighed frustrated with the way Josie’s family was reacting and said. “Josie is my girlfriend. We started dating last night after we left the party.”

Lizzie then looked at her twin and said. “You left the party? Is everything okay?”

Josie sighed and said. “I was just having a hard time coping with our bio mom being gone.”

Alaric then said. “Josie how do you know about the merge?”

Lizzie then looked confused and said. “Dad what’s the merge?”

Alaric sighed and said. “As you know you’re a part of the Gemini Coven, and you’re siphoners, in order to keep the coven alive a set of twins born into the coven have to go through this ritual called the merge at the age of twenty two. During this ritual the twins join hands and cast a spell. As the spell happens the twins start to merge, with only one survivor, the stronger of the twins gets the weaker twins powers and becomes the coven’s leader, while the weaker twins powers drain and they die. Your mother and I have been trying to find a way for you two to have to go through the merge and not lose one of you or to nit go through the merge at all. That’s why your mom has been away all the time.”

Lizzie looked upset and didn’t understand why her dad would keep this from them. “Did you tell Josie about this merge before me dad?” She asked her father.

Josie shook her head and said. “No Lizzie he didn’t. I only found out about it last night after talking to Hope about what I heard dad and bio mom talk about it on our birthday. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I didn’t understand until last night what was going on.”

Lizzie hugged her sister and said. “It’s okay Jo, I get it, you always have the full details before telling me what’s going on so I don’t get confused.”

Hope was surprised for a moment because she didn’t exactly expect this reaction from Lizzie.

Lizzie then pulled away and looked at Hope. “Hope, I know we’ve had our differences, but thank you for helping Josie go through our bio moms death and for helping her understand what our dad has kept from us.”

Lizzie then hugged Hope which definitely took Hope by surprise. Hope smiled gently and hugged her and said. “You’re welcome Lizzie. I care about you and Josie even if you and I don’t see eye to eye. That’s why I told Josie about a contingency or a loophole in a sense of the word.”

Alaric’s eye brow went up and said. “What contingency Hope?”

Lizzie pulled away from Hope and looked at her twin again. She then noticed the difference between her look now and yesterday before the party, but didn’t say anything as she knew her twin would explain. Josie then looked at her girlfriend and took her hand. Hope squeezed it gently and whispered in her ear. “It’s okay JoJo you got this. I’m right here.”

Josie took a deep breath and nodded. “Last night I asked Hope about a way to still keep my magic and be alive. She told me about our uncle Kai Parker and how he became a hybrid. So I asked her to turn me.”

Alaric’s eyes widened the second time that day and said. “What?!? What the hell were you thinking Josie? Getting turned into a witch-vampire hybrid or possibly a tribrid and to what to be able to still do magic?”

Josie then said. “I asked her to turn me because that is the only way I can still have my sister alive, because in all honesty we don’t know which one of us would have survived because we are both strong, but we are stronger together. I love Hope and I know she would have helped me get through Lizzie’s death if it happened, but I would still be lost without her.”

Alaric slammed his hand on his desk and said. “I would have come up with a better solution! You should have let me do this and I would have told you both. And Hope, you went behind my back and killed my daughter!”

Hope’s eyes turned yellow after seeing Josie’s eyes widen with fear. “I saved your daughters life Dr. Saltzman! Your daughters couldn’t have waited until their twenty second birthday because if they did they would have to go through with the merge leaving them no choice but to watch the other one die right in front of them! There is no way in hell I am going to let the love of my life watch her sister die, you know that I had to watch my mother die right in front of me and it killed me inside. I don’t ever want my girlfriend to go through the same pain I did. Hell I don’t even want Lizzie to go through the same pain I did, and most of all, I don’t want to lose another person that I love more than anything in this entire world!”

She said with anger. Alaric then grabbed Hope by the collar of her shirt, pinned her to the wall and said. “I trusted you to not do anything stupid!”

Josie didn’t want to watch her father and girlfriend get into a huge fight so she yelled. “DAD STOP!”

Alaric’s anger simmered for a brief moment when he heard his daughter. Josie then took a deep breath and said. “I made my choice because I knew I could trust my girlfriend to be the person I will always have by my side. There is no one in this school that I trust more than Hope and I know that she knows a lot more than you give her credit for, and it’s not because she’s a Mikealson.” She shook her head and said. “I just don’t understand why you didn’t come to Lizzie and I about this. We have a right to know.”

She slowly took her hand out of Hope’s and started to walk out of the office. “I can’t trust you right now dad, I know it was for our protection, but we’re smarter than this.”

She then gave Hope a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the office. Lizzie then looked at her dad and her sisters girlfriend and said to her dad. “Dad, you know Josie is one of the smartest people in the world. I really wish you would have told us. Keeping secrets is not good for this family. And I honestly love that Josie took it into her own hands to do something for herself as well as me. I trust Hope and that she will take care of my sister. Hope did the right thing.”

She then gave Hope a small smile and walked out of the office leaving the tribrid and her dad alone. Alaric looked angry at Hope and tried to control it.

“You have a lot of your father in you and turning people into hybrids is one of them.” He said.

Hope then said. “I am not my father and I was hesitant to turn Josie into a hybrid in the first place, but I knew that if I didn’t then I could lose the last person that I truly love. I didn’t do this to be selfish, I did this because I have a heart that belongs to Josie who is one of the most selfless people I have ever met. I wanted to be as selfless as she is.”

Alaric sighed and said. “I’m sorry, but you should have come to me about it.”

Hope laughed sarcastically and said. “Really? Because if I did then we would be having the same conversation as we are now. I wouldn’t go back and change anything. Besides Josie trusts me, and I would hate to let her down.”

Alaric’s eyes softened slightly and nodded. “I think you should go.” Hope shook her head and said. “Not until you tell me that you understand that I am not my father and I would never use my blood to turn people into an army of hybrids. I am only trying to be good.”

Alaric honestly didn’t know what to think, on one hand he was happy that Josie and Hope were together because Josie would bring something out in Hope and vice versa, though on the other hand he was upset that he couldn’t have more time.

Alaric sighed and said. “I can still be upset with what you did, but I do understand that this could possibly be the only way for the twins to stay alive.”

Hope nodded satisfied with the answer Dr. Saltzman gave her. She then walked towards the door of his office and said. “By the way, I would never ever hurt Josie intentionally, and I wouldn’t have ‘killed her’ if there was another way of becoming a hybrid.” She then walked away leaving her mentor to think about what happened.

When she got out Hope noticed Lizzie and Josie near by the doors outside the office. Josie had tears in her eyes and Lizzie still had a small smile on her face, but her eyes said she was worried about her sister.

Hope then said. “It’s okay Lizzie, I got her if you need to go to class.” Lizzie smiled grateful for Hope and kissed her sister’s cheek gently. “Everything will be okay Jo.” Lizzie said.

Josie nodded gently and Lizzie walked to her next class. As soon as Lizzie was gone Josie asked in a small voice. “Can we go to your room?”

Hope knew at that moment that Josie was not okay and that her father had hurt her more than she let on.

Hope nodded and said. “Of course baby.” Josie smiled a small smile and let Hope take her hand and lead her to Hope’s room.

When they got to Hope’s room Josie walked over to Hope’s bed and placed her hands on her face. She tried to hold the tears, but she couldn’t keep them in any longer and cried. Hope then sat down next to her girlfriend and rubbed her back. Josie’s cries then turned into sobs because she was so upset with her dad and couldn’t fathom how he so easily got upset about a choice she made for herself.

Hope then held her close and whispered sang a song into her ear. “I hope the days come easy and moments pass slow and each road leads you where you want to go and if you’re faced with a choice and you have to choose I hope you choose the one that means the most to you, and if one door opens to another door closed I hope you keep on walkin’ til you find the window, if it’s cold outside show the world the warmth of your smile but more than anything, more than anything. My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold, and while you’re out there getting where you’re getting to I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, yeah this is my wish.”

Josie listened to her girlfriend in awe and felt like Hope was definitely the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Hope heard her girlfriend’s sobs settle down and kissed her forehead gently and said. “I love you so much Josie Saltzman, more than you know.”

Josie smiled gently and said. “I love you too Hope Mikealson so much.”

Hope then said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Josie nodded and said. “I hate that my dad had to hide this huge thing from Lizzie and I, because honestly it affects Lizzie and myself more than it affects him, he’s not the one with siphon powers, but I guess I can see where he comes from. Though I would definitely tell my kids about the merge before they turn twenty two, if they were twins.”

Hope smiled gently and said. “So you want kids?”

Josie smiled and nodded. “I do, does that mean you do too?”

Hope giggled softly and nodded. She then said. “I think there’s always been a part of me that imagined having kids with you and when I imagine them and our life together I imagine that we have a set of twins, a boy and a girl, the boy being a lot like me and the girl being a lot like you. I also imagine that they won’t have to go through the merge because they will be the second generation of tribrids wether or not I carry them, because they would be part you and part me.”

Josie smiled and said. “Don’t let my dad hear you say second generation tribrid, I’m not sure what he would think.”

Hope frowned slightly and said. “Did you hear what your dad said to me?”

Josie then said. “That you turning me makes you like your father? Yes, but I know you’re not your dad because you didn’t want to turn me right away and you don’t want an army of them at your disposal, but you did want to save me. Did you mean what you said? That I’m the love of your life and the last person you truly love besides your family?”

Hope nodded gently. Josie then kissed her lips softly and said. “Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me.”

Hope smiled and said. “I think I do know how much that means to you. I also meant what I sang, I hope you don’t have to carry more than you can hold, but if you ever do, just know that I’m here to help you carry the load and that I love you.”

Josie smiled tearfully and kissed her girlfriend’s lips gently. Hope reciprocated the kiss and placed her hand on her cheek caressing it with her thumb. Josie then placed her arms around her neck and Hope placed her other hand under her shirt.

Josie pulled away for a moment and said. “We should get back to classes.”

Hope then nodded and said. “We should, but are you really feeling up to it?”

Josie looked at Hope and realized that Hope was able to read her better than she could read herself. Josie didn’t really want to leave because she knew that if she saw anyone else, or even her dad she wouldn’t know what to say. “I don’t really want to, but we need to.” She said ever so softly.

Hope looked into Josie’s brown eyes and knew Josie was telling her the truth She nodded and said. “Okay, we’ll go back.”

Josie smiled softly and kissed her lips softly. “I promise that when classes are done for the day we can continue this if you want. Okay?” She said to her girlfriend.

Hope smiled and nodded. She then stood up and offered her hand to her girlfriend. Josie smiled and took her hand in hers after she got up. They then walked out of Hope’s room and to their next class.

During lunch Hope and Josie sat together when Lizzie came up to them. “Hey guys, is it okay if I sit here?”

Hope smiled at her and nodded. “Of course Liz.” She said.

Lizzie smiled and sat down with them. “So can I ask if it hurt?” She asked her sister.

Josie was a little confused and said. “What hurt?”

Lizzie then said. “Becoming a hybrid, did it hurt? I know Hope didn’t force you because you made the decision, but I just wanted to know if it hurt.”

Josie smiled and shook her head. “No, I drank her blood, though it might have hurt her because she cut herself in order to get the blood. I didn’t really feel anything different.”

Lizzie looked at Hope and said. “Are you okay Hope? Not just the cut, but I know it probably wasn’t easy to get pinned to a wall, especially by our dad.”

Hope smiled softly and said. “I’m okay Liz, your dad didn’t really hurt me, but he hurt Josie more than he probably thought he did, I would do it all over again if it meant that I still get to save her from losing you or me losing her. I love her more than anything in the world and I would go to the ends of the earth to protect her.”

Josie blushed and Lizzie smiled softly. “Good that means I don’t really have to give you the shovel talk.”

She said. Penelope and M.G then came up and Penelope said. “So you’re not giving the tribrid the same talk you gave me when I was dating Josie?” She smirked knowing she’d soon get a rise out of Lizzie.

Lizzie glared and said. “I don’t have to worry about her cheating on my sister unlike you Park, you broke my sister’s heart.”

Penelope glared at her and said. “Well I wouldn’t have had to break her heart if you weren’t so self centered and understood that she needed time to be herself.” Josie’s eyes went red and her fangs started to show when she heard Penelope talking about her sister poorly.

She then placed her hand firmly on the table and said. “You need to stop tearing my sister down Park.” 

Penelope gasped and said. “Wait did you turn her into a hybrid Mikealson?”

Hope looked at her girlfriend’s eyes and said. “Yes, but that is none if your concern.”

Penelope scoffed and said. “Of course you would want to have her come to you at your beck and call so you had to turn her.”

M.G then said. “Pen I think you should stop, before it gets too aggressive.”

Josie then said. “I asked her to turn me and why I asked her is none of your business.”

Penelope scoffed again and said. “So what you wanted to be a freak? You of all people wanted to be a freak Saltzman?” Josie frowned and took a deep breath. She felt tears wanting to fall down her cheeks for the second time that day and shook her head. “Go to hell Park.” She said.

M.G then said. “I think it’s cool that you’re a hybrid Jose, you can totally do more things than you were able to when you were just a witch.”

Penelope shook her head and said. “A witch is just as powerful as any other supernatural species here. Though there are the few that are power hungry.” Josie then said. “I did it so my sister and I can stay alive Park.”

Penelope looked at her ex girlfriend and said. “Of course you always do everything for your sister, and even if it’s for you, you are the last person you think about. So I ask again why did you turn yourself into a freak?”

Josie shook her head feeling the anger surge through her as well as the tears ready to fall down. She then got up and walked towards the door of the dining hall. “Like I said earlier, go to hell Park.” She then walked out of the dining hall and towards the entrance door.

Hope shook her head and said. “If you really cared about her you would have done your research on the coven she is from and tried to save her yourself.” She got up and quickly followed her girlfriend to catch up to her.

Lizzie glared at Penelope and said. “This is new low even for you Park.”

Penelope scoffed and walked away from the blonde Saltzman twin and M.G and sat with some other witches.

Lizzie then smiled at M.G and said. “Thank you for standing up for Josie like that. I’m sure she appreciates it. I know I do.”

M.G smiled gently and said. “Of course. Josie is my friend.” Lizzie nodded and said. “Well I’m going to go check on the couple. See you later.” She then walked out of the dining hall and to find the couple.

Josie ran as fast as she could possibly until she was away from the school. She finally understood how the wolves felt when they went running. They felt free and that is exactly how she felt. Even though she wasn’t a wolf. She stopped at the lake, fell to the dock and let go of the tears she was holding. Hope walked to a near by tree, took off her clothes, set them in a neat pile, transformed, and ran to find her girlfriend. She knew that being called a freak hurt her more than she let on, and she wasn’t going to say anything to her ex because she wanted to be strong. She heard her girlfriend’s sobs and ram towards the lake. She got to the dock and hesitated before walking up to her girlfriend. Josie turned around and said. “Hope?”

Hope nodded and sat in front of her girlfriend. She nudged her arm and Josie took that as her girlfriend’s way of asking her to come back inside. “In a few minutes Hope, I just need to breath.” Hope then motioned to her back and nodded her head.

Josie then said. “You want me to get on your back? Won’t that hurt you?”

Hope shook her head. Josie smiled brightly and said. “Oh why not. Can we stay right here a little longer though?” Hope smiled and nodded. She then decided it would be wise to turn back into her human form in order to talk to her girlfriend.

Once she transformed back Josie held out her jacket for her to put on. Hope smiled gratefully and said. “Thank you.”

Josie nodded and said. “You’re welcome.” Hope then sat down next to her and held her close. “Are you okay Jo?”

Josie shook her head and said. “I know I shouldn’t let Penelope get in my head and call me a freak because I know I’m not a freak and I also know that I made the right choice. But it still hurts Hope.”

Hope nodded and said. “I know babe and I’m sorry that you have to go through this, but you’re not alone Jo, you’ll never be alone I will always be here for you. Always and forever.”

Josie giggled and said. “I like the idea of always and forever with you.”

Hope smiled and said. “I like the idea of always and forever with you too.”

Josie then said. “I’m ready to go back in if you are.”

Hope smiled and nodded. “Let’s go, I’m pretty sure your dad has gotten word of what happened and will probably excuse you from the rest of your classes.” She said.

Josie shrugged and said. “Possibly.” Hope gave Josie her jacket back and turned into her wolf. Hope then motioned to her back again and Josie smiled and nodded. Hope ran to the school and Josie felt the wind on her face and how it blew on her hair. They got to a tree near the entrance door of the school and Hope turned back. The cracking of her bones was heard this time as Josie cringed. Hope didn’t mind though she still groaned a little bit. Hope then found the clothes she wore and put them on.

Josie smiled at her girlfriend and said. “That was fun.”

Hope smiled and said. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I love to run around at night especially when I have a bad day because it clears my head.”

Josie nodded and kissed her cheek gently. Hope smiled and said. “Ready to go inside.”

Josie sighed and nodded. Hope held her hand and they walked into the school. It turned out that Lizzie was extremely worried about the couple so she was at the entrance when they got inside. Lizzie then hugged her sister and Hope and said. “Are you guys okay? I know what Satan said was awful, but I appreciate you standing up for me Jos.”

Josie smiled and said. “You’re my sister of course I’m going to stand up for you.” Hope was a little uncomfortable with the group hug because she normally only let Josie hug her as of recently. She wondered if Lizzie understood that Hope made Josie happy so she was trying to be better for her sister.

Hope then pulled away and said. “We’re okay, though I am tempted to hex she who shall not be named.”

Josie chuckled at the Harry Potter reference and asked Lizzie about classes. “Are classes done for the day?”

Lizzie nodded and said. “Yeah, dad is looking for both of you though. Also before you guys go I want to talk to Hope about something.”

Hope and Josie looked at each other and nodded. Josie then kissed her cheek and said. “I’ll meet you there okay?”

Hope nodded and kissed her cheek gently. Josie then walked to her dad’s office leaving the two to talk. Lizzie the took a deep breath and said. “I know we haven’t been on the best terms like I said earlier today and I apologize for everything I have ever said. But I would like you to turn me. If my sister trusts you then I can trust you, plus no one else can turn people into hybrids except your dad who is dead.”

Hope solemnly nodded and said. “Yeah, I need you to be absolutely sure if you want me to turn you and I probably should consult with your dad about turning you since I didn’t consult him with Josie’s turning.”

Lizzie nodded and said. “I’m sure I want you to turn me, and my dad doesn’t get much say right now because he didn’t trust us enough to tell us about the merge. But I don’t want to get turned right now, I’m thinking tomorrow so I have more time to talk to M.G about being a vampire, is that okay?”

Hope nodded and said. “Of course and if there is questions that he can’t answer then I can probably answer them.”

Lizzie nodded and said. “Thank you. I will let you go catch up with my sister so you can talk to my dad.”

Hope nodded and said. “Wish me luck.” Lizzie chuckled and said. “You don’t need luck.”

Hope shook her head and walked away from Lizzie.

She met up with Josie who was in front of her dad’s office and noticed the fear in her eyes. Hope got closer to her girlfriend and held her close. “It’s okay Jos. We can handle anything that is thrown our way.”

Josie nodded and said. “What did Lizzie ask you?”

Hope smiled and said. “Well she apologized first and then asked me to turn her.” Josie’s eyes widened and said. “Wow, I did not expect that, are you going to turn her then?”

Hope nodded and said. “I am, but she’s not going to do it until tomorrow so she can ask M.G some questions about being a vampire. I’m pretty sure she wants to do it so she can still be with you since you’re now a vampire-witch hybrid.”

Josie nodded and said. “Yeah Liz will want to know everything there is to know before becoming a hybrid.”

Hope smiled and said. “Shall we go in?” Josie sighed and nodded.

Hope knocked on the door and heard the same voice that said enter as it said earlier today. She opened the door and nodded at Alaric. “Dr. Saltzman.” Hope said curtly.

Alaric sighed feeling guilty for ruining his relationship with his mentee. “I’m sorry for snapping at you Hope, I talked to Caroline and she believed that being a hybrid will save the twins from going through the merge, because a) they will keep their powers and b) even though they are undead they will be able to use their magic.”

Hope nodded and said. “Thank you, but it is a long road ahead if you want to get back to normal terms. Does that mean you’re giving me permission to turn Lizzie?”

Alaric nodded and said. “Yes, though I want Lizzie to be absolutely sure, just like Josie was absolutely sure.”

Hope nodded and said. “Of course.”

Alaric then looked at his daughter and said. “Josie I’m sorry for getting mad at you, I didn’t mean to make it seem like that I don’t love you for you, because I do, I just wanted to solve the mystery and find a loophole, but you found one without me and that makes me proud yet scared. I already know that you’re going to outlive me so I just need to figure out how to overcome my stubbornness.”

Josie laughed and said. “I know.” She then grew serious and said. “I love you dad, but like Hope said it’s going to take some time for me to trust you.”

Alaric nodded solemnly and said. “I understand, thanks for coming in. I’ll let you two get some homework done.”

Hope and Josie nodded. Josie then hugged her and kissed his cheek. Alaric smiled gently and kissed her head. Josie then pulled away and walked out with Hope.

After they walked out of Alaric’s office Hope lead Josie to her room without saying anything. Josie was confused as to what was on Hope’s mind but she didn’t mind being dragged away. When they got to her room Hope gently pushed Josie against the door and kissed her lips passionately. Josie was taken aback, but returned the passion.

Hope then pulled away and smiled gently. “I’ve been wanting to do that since we got out your dad’s office, but I didn’t because I wanted it to be more alone time. If that makes any sense.”

It was unusual for Hope to want to be close to someone and have alone time since she isolated herself, but she enjoyed Josie’s company and loved to be near her.

Josie smiled and said. “I have too. I did say we could continue what we were doing before we went to lunch.” Hope nodded. She then turned them around and lead Josie to her bed. Josie kissed Hope and used the passion that she had used while being pinned against the door. Hope then gently set Josie down on the bed and started to kiss her neck. She then nipped at her pulse point which made Josie moan with pleasure. While Hope knew she was inexperienced with this she smiled at how her girlfriend reacted to the touch.

Josie then pulled away and said. “I’m really glad we told everyone you know? I would have hated to keep that a secret, and not just our relationship, but me turning into a hybrid.”

Hope smiled down at her girlfriend and said. “I agree.”

Josie then said. “I was thinking about taking you on a date, though it wouldn’t be much since I just thought of it, so maybe we could just do a movie night and then tomorrow I will plan an amazing first official date?”

Hope giggled at her girlfriend’s rambling and nodded. “I like that idea.” She grabbed her laptop and opened it. “What movie do you want to watch?” She asked Josie.

Josie smiled and said. “Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone.”

Hope giggled again and shook her head. “You are just adorable aren’t you?”

Josie smiled and said. “I definitely am. Though it was either Harry Potter or Hunger Games.”

Hope smiled and said. “Well we will definitely be having many more movie nights then.” Josie’s eyes lit up at the idea of spending more time with the auburn wolf. “Awesome, now let’s get this movie started.” She said.

Hope giggled knowing that Josie wanted to watch the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to make it work and then I wanted to add some intimate moments for the couple, but didn’t know how long it would be.. I’m probably going to be working on this story longer than I anticipated, but I’m loving the ideas that come to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn’t want to put any details on how Josie becomes a hybrid that night because I didn’t want to ‘kill’ Josie, since she and Hope are my loves. I also know thst Josie probably didn’t hear the conversation her bio mom had with her dad, but who knows.  
> Hope you enjoyed it! Happy New Year guys!!


End file.
